


Passed down like folk songs, our love lasts so long

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Immortality Issues (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life, Stubborn Alec Lightwood, because Alec Lightwood will be immortal I’m sure of it, but it’s really a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Mornings with Malec because Taylor Swift makes me want a love story likes theirs 🥰 this was supposed to be tooth rotting fluff, and most of it is, but you can thank Alec for loving his husband so much he makes it a bit angsty. I had no part of this 😉
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Passed down like folk songs, our love lasts so long

**Author's Note:**

> I’m truly proud of this random idea I got this morning, and I feel like this is one of my best written pieces. Please let me know what you thought!!

Alec wakes up alone in bed, which is practically a sin. Alec grumbles and reaches over, his hand flattening against Magnus' side of the bed. The sheets are still warm, but his adorable husband is nowhere to be found within them.

Alec slips out of bed, searching the floor for his clothes that were shed by Magnus' magic after a date night last night, but he can't find those either.

So now he's without clothes _and_ his husband.

Alec grabs Magnus' kimono robe that was hanging from a chair, and slips his arms through it, tying a messy knot that rests against his stomach. Then he braves the cold of the open balcony doors to search for Magnus.

He finds him in the kitchen, pressed against the oven, wearing just boxers and a hoodie. He's humming gently and mixing a bowl of something. Upon closer inspection, he's making blueberry pancakes. Alec's favorite breakfast food in the whole wide world, which makes a smile spread across Alec's face as he moves closer.

"Why'd you leave me alone in bed?" Alec whispers, pressing a lazy kiss to Magnus' earlobe and setting his chin against his shoulder, wrapping tight arms around his toned waist.

"Because after all the calories we burned last night, I figured I should get up and make my wonderful husband some blueberry pancakes."

"You have magic for that." Alec grumbles, relaxing against the warmth of Magnus' back.

"I do," Magnus admits, "But aren't you always telling me I should embrace my inner mundane and do things by hand?"

"Not when the alternative is cuddling your touch-starved husband."

"Oh, I see." Magnus murmurs, turning around to press a chaste kiss to his lips, "Still feeling neglected even after last night?" Alec still finds himself blushing when Magnus brings up their rather adventurous nights, and last night certainly fit in that category.

"I'll always feel neglected from your touch. You're just too damn gorgeous and it's sad that I can't have you all to myself."

Magnus hums happily at that, and runs his free hand up Alec's arm, pausing when he feels the silk sleeves of his robe.

"Is that my robe?" Magnus flips the pancake over and then snakes his hand further up Alec's arm.

"Yeah..." Alec blushes, "You somehow misplaced both my shirt and pants last night so I found this lying on the chair and just decided to put it on."

Magnus hums, "I would never just misplace your clothes on purpose, must've been a grave mistake. However, your body is attractive enough without clothes, so honestly that can't be considered a mistake..."

Alec scoffs and chuckles, saying, "Magnus, how could it have been anyone other than you? You're the one who wanted to rip my Henley off as soon as you saw it last night." Granted, that's how many of their nights end these days, with fiery passion that stills feels like a dream or a scene from a movie. But it's not, it's just Magnus and Alec, which feels so much better than his wildest dream.

"Can't blame me for wanting to enjoy the view. But darling, lavender looks stunning on you. It is officially yours, now."

"We can't share?" Alec pouts. He dips a finger into the batter and then licks his finger, smirking when Magnus gasps.

"I've corrupted you. But back to your original question, love, I suppose we could share. As long as you keep wearing it through breakfast."

"We have a deal." Alec says sweetly, sliding onto the counter beside the stove, gripping onto the string of Magnus' hoodie.

Magnus goes back to concentrating on his pancakes, placing one on the plate and then pouring a cup of batter onto the sizzling pan. Alec is content to just watching him, studying how relaxed he is in Alec’s presence, and how the rising sun holds no candle to Magnus’ own brilliance.

He would never get bored watching Magnus, but his eyes catch the sunlight hitting the exposed skin of Magnus’ golden thighs, and he gets an idea.

"Too many clothes." He mumbles, grabbing the seam of the hoodie and beginning to lift. Magnus laughs and swats his hand away playfully.

"Maybe you just have too few clothes on." Magnus counters, winking and adding a handful of fresh blueberries to the plate of pancakes.

"Now you know that's simply not true. Especially after what you said earlier." Alec leans closer and nuzzles Magnus’ neck, breathing in the scent of sandalwood.

"Shush and stop distracting me, I'm trying to finish breakfast. Here’s your plate, I will join you in one moment.” Magnus hands him a plate and gives him a gentle shove.

Magnus presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth in a silent thank you as he slips off the counter and sits down at the table.

With a lazy wave of Magnus’ hand, a bottle of syrup and a glass of orange juice appears beside Alec’s plate.

Alec waits patiently as Magnus finishes the last of his pancakes, turns the stove off, and joins Alec at the table.

Alec leans over the table and squeezes Magnus’ hand, saying, “Thank you for breakfast. It smells delicious.”

“Well, by all means, don’t wait for me to dig in.” Alec smiles and cuts into one of the fluffy pancakes. He always loves anything Magnus makes, because it’s made with love and mouthwatering flavor.

They sit in comfortable silence, save for the scraping of forks and sounds of delight at just how tasty the pancakes are. Alec finishes one of his pancakes within five bites, and looks up to see Magnus glancing at him with a fond smile on his face.

“I knew you were hungry. If we stayed in bed you would’ve been complaining within ten minutes about how hungry you were.” Alec blushes and glares at Magnus, but doesn’t deny his statement.

Both Magnus and Alec has the entire day off, and Alec is enthusiastically prepared for a lazy day, with movies and cuddles and more junk food. It’s been awhile since they’ve been able to have something as domestic as a day off with just each others company, but it is one of Alec’s favorite things in the entire world.

“I never want anything different than this.” Alec says, causing Magnus to pause and tilt his head in confusion.

“What do you mean, my love?”

“I just...I want this forever. I want lazy mornings like this. I want wild nights like we had last night. I want to love you, and be loved by you, forever. We learn about heaven and the afterlife in the Academy, and it’s supposed to be perfect, but I feel like this is as perfect as it gets. I never want to let this slip out of my grasp.”

“Alexander...” Magnus starts, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He sets his fork down and gets up, the need to be touching his love too strong to resist. Alec normally gets reflective and romantic during simple mornings and late nights, and Magnus knows this, but it doesn’t help prepare his old warlock heart for whatever sappy thing Alec says.

Alec scoots back, opening his arms as Magnus climbs onto his lap and rests his cheek against the top of Alec’s head.

“I want that too, Alexander. I want that more than anything.” Magnus whispers, closing his eyes as warm tears fall down his cheeks.

_No matter how much we want it, we can’t have it._

Those are the words that are left unsaid by either of them, but they’re still spoken in the emotional silence.

Alec wraps an arm around Magnus, holding onto him with a grip that’s strong but necessary. “We’re going to have that, Magnus. I promised you that in my vows when I said I am and will always be your loving husband. I promised you that in Edom when I said I’m never leaving you again. And I don’t break promises.” Magnus sniffles and Alec moves away slightly, to take Magnus’ face in the palms of his hands.

“Alexander, even though I wish you could, you can’t promise that.” Magnus shakes his head, his heart screaming at his mind to believe it, but happiness has never had permanence in Magnus’ life.

It is the closest it has ever been now, but with the weight that one day it will end, it still drags him down to only temporary, fleeting bouts of joy.

“I can. You’re going to be able to take me on dates all over the world for as long as you’d like. You’re going to be able to tease me about the things I wear and the dumb things I say until you get tired of it. You’re going to have me for as long as you want.” Alec says resolutely, speaking like the very words spilling from his lips are being written in stone.

“Even forever isn’t long enough with you, darling.”

“But it’s a good start.” Alec says, with wet eyes and a sad smile. Even after a poignant revelation that left them both with red eyes and sadden hearts, Magnus thinks he is still the most gorgeous man that has ever walked the Earth. And he is all Magnus’, which is a revelation in of itself.

“Alexander, I would be the last person to stop you and your passionate heart chasing after something you want.” Magnus smiles back, his hand playing with the hairs at the nape of Alec’s neck. “So, yes, Angel, forever seems like a good start to me.”

“Well, then we’re going to make it happen.” Alec declares. In regards of their differing lifespans, for the first time Magnus feels a sense of peace wash over him with Alec’s words. After all, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane has been known to blow up the very ground he stands on to make something right.

And if Magnus is sure of one thing, it’s that Alec and Magnus are unexplainably and wholeheartedly right together.


End file.
